Resident Evil 2: Remake fanscript
by T002 Tyrant
Summary: September 29th: Leon and Claire unwittingly enter the City of the Dead...
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION:

Hello, I've decide to write a game script for hopefully what a Resident Evil 2 remake would be like. The RE2 remake contains extra characters to play and unlock, its in full real time 3D, however the camera is fixed giving you the classic atmosphere of the original, but allot more freedom, the controls are the same however. Scenario A is now ALOT different from B as there are totally different puzzles to solve, just because your on the other side of the car doesn't mean you have to repeat the same puzzles, so A and B are completely different. Ada now has a full scenario, as well as Hunk, so you can see the game from their POV. The game has fixed cameras, but is NOT pre-rendered, there are scenes and gameplay where the camera switches to full 3D to give a more tense exciting atmosphere to some parts. So that's that explained, Leon a and Claire A are the same, just with the supporting characters reversed, Leon B and Claire B will both be the very similar, they both require the animal Stones, and Both will meet Brian irons etc, I'll post anything more on the gameplay etc, if I can…

KEY:

EXT. Outside

INT. Inside

SCRN. Screen

SHT. Shot


	2. LEON A: Chapter 1

Narrator: A bizarre incident occurred in the outskirts of an American suburb called Racoon City. It was later revealed that

the terrible disaster had been caused by the T-Virus, a mutagenic toxin created by the international corporation Umbrella incorporated.

The Racoon police department special S.T.A.R.S Unit began an immediate investigation. The case was apparently closed thanks

to the efforts of S.T.A.R.S members Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. But the umbrella corporation's experiments were far from finished.

LEON A

Scene 1

EXT. ROAD –- NIGHT

A man is driving his jeep into the town of Racoon City. The camera

focuses in on the man, Leon S Kennedy, a uniformed Police officer. The camera keeps on the car until…In the middle of the road is a body. Leon stops his car and gets out to investigate the body.

Leon: Say, What have we got here?

EXT. NEARBY GAS STATION – NIGHT

A Man falls through a window outside a gas station. He is a zombie! He lands on the floor groaning, blood covers his teeth, we zoom into the white of his eye, to zoom out onto another eye, they eye of a frightened man, he is burly and looks like he can handle himself, his eye however is dilated, something has spooked him he is clutching his arm, its covered in blood!

INT. TRUCK CAB – NIGHT

The man enters a cab of a truck at the gas station. He's still clutching his arm, still pouring blood…Inside is an older man with a red hat, he has a red chequered shirt on…

Truck Driver: Howdy, What happened there?

Man, You gotta, gotta help me! That guys a maniac! He bit me! Aghhhh

Truck Driver, Well I'll take you to the RPD station, they might be able to help yer!

The man closes the door, we zoom into his eye, its starting to cloud over…We zoom out to reveal Leon's Eye

EXT. ROAD – NIGHT

Leon closely examines the corpse. It's very much disfigured.

Leon: Man, what a mess! What could have done this?

From a short distance down the road, several ZOMBIES are headed

Leon's way! Barely able to stand, groaning and with rotting flesh

falling from their bodies, they stagger slowly toward a startled

Leon, who produces his Gun out of sheer panic.

Leon: Stop! Freeze!

The undead move onward towards him

Leon: What's going on here?

Leon by now is aiming his gun squarely at the undead mob.

Leon: Alright, that's far enough! Don't Move!

The body on the floor is no body. It's another ZOMBIE it groans as it grabs Leon's leg! Leon struggles as the undead mob get ever closer..

Leon: No, you don't!

He shoots the zombie dead. The undead mob is now getting closer and

closer. Leon fires, and still the undead get closer. He aims at the closet zombie, and fires…

Leon: What's up with this guy that was a clean hit?

Leon is being backed into an alleyway as the zombies keep advancing.

He backs his way near to the back door of a café. The door swings

open and Leon spins around to sees a Girl. Behind

her is another Zombie. She shrieks when she sees Leon pointing his

gun at her and puts her hands up.

Claire: Wait, don't shoot!

Leon: Get down!

Leon fires into the Zombies forehead, piercing its skull. It collapses to the floor, blood oozing from its body. Leon hands his arm to the girl

Leon: We can't stay out here, get to the police station, it'll be a lot safer.

Our two heroes head out into the street where more zombies are converging. Leon tries to get to his vehicle, but there are too many Zombies. They spot an abandoned Police Car in the road.

Leon: There!

Leon and Claire run toward the police car and enter it. Leon gets into the driver's seat.

Leon: Common keys where are you?

Leon fumbles around, and finds the keys on the floor, he inserts them and starts the engine..

Leon: Shit, hold on and Buckle up!

INT. POLICE CAR – NIGHT

The police car passes several zombies who are roaming the streets. Leon is trying to get the Radio in the police car to work.

Claire: What's going on? I arrived in town and the whole place went

Insane!

Leon: Great the Radio's out!

Claire: You're a cop, right?

Leon: Yeah, First day on the job. Great, huh? Names Leon S Kennedy, nice to meet you.

Claire: Mine's Claire. Claire Redfield. I came here to find my brother Chris.

After Leon swerves to speed round a corner, hitting two Zombies, camera pulls up to reveal a large tanker truck, swerving left to right, you can just about see the struggle the man is having keeping someone or something next to him at bay, the truck is coming right up behind them.

Leon: hey could you open the glove box?

Claire: Sure.

Claire opens it. There's a gun inside.

Claire: There's a gun inside.

Leon: Better take it with you.

They are interrupted suddenly by a ZOMBIE who is in the backseat! It attacks, grappling at Leon and Claire from the back. Leon struggle for control of the car, hitting buildings and stationary vehicles. As well as a few Zombies

Leon: SHIT!

Claire: Look out!

Leon crashes, the back of the car hitting a pole. The zombie flies out the window and gets crushed against the pole.

Leon: Aww, man…he rubs his head Are you okay?

Claire Checks herself, she has a cut eyebrow..

Claire: Still in one piece.

She gives a nervous smile, this smile is soon turned upside down, as she sees the truck coming right toward them!

Claire pointing Look out!

Leon: That maniac's gonna ram us!

The driver is now dead, with the zombie chewing on his spine. Leon and Claire exit the car as the Tanker hits it causing a massive explosion. Both heroes are separated by a large fire.

Leon: Claire!

Claire: Leon!

Leon: I'm okay! Head to the station I'll meet you there.


	3. LA: Chapter 2

Scene 2:

INT. GUNSHOP -- NIGHT

Leon enters the gun shop. From behind the counter is a burly man with a bloodstained shirt. He's holding a shotgun and aims it at Leon.

Kendo: Freeze! Don't come any closer!

Leon raises his gun

Leon: Hey back off, RPD! Anyway I'm still human, unlike your buddies outside!

Kendo relents and lowers his shotgun. He starts walking toward Leon.

Kendo: Oh sorry, I can't help it, what with what's happened here an all, I thought you were one of them.

Leon: What's going on in this town?

Kendo: Hold on a second there kid.

Kendo puts the chain on the door.

Kendo: Umbrella happened that's what.

He walks toward the window and looks at the moon, its bright and full…

Kendo: Ever since they stepped into our tow, there aint been nothing but trouble, we should of listened WE SHOULD OF LISTENED!

BUT by the time I noticed the Zombies, it was too late, I decided to lock myself in, I asked the citizens who looted this place to stay here where it was safe, they didn't listen.

He shakes his head, and leans on the window, Leon notices he has a limp, and uses his shotgun as a walking stick. Kendo gets out a cigarette.

Kendo: Got a light kid?

Leon: Yeah, just happens I have, it was a gift from the RPD, its my first day and they sent this with my transfer papers.

Kendo: New eh?

Leon Lights the cigarette

Kendo: You wont last it out here if you're a rookie.

He stares deeply into Leon's eyes, almost into his soul…

Kendo: never know. I think you might just make it…

Leon: Thank you sir, you know, those things will kill ya.

Kendo Laughs a chesty laugh, one that someone with heavy bronchitis would have.

Kendo: I think I have bigger Problems at the moment, don't you think so?

Leon: Come with me, I'm heading towards the RPD

Kendo's face changes

Kendo: The RPD? THE RPD? You wont find nothing but death, there good luck with that!

Leon: Well my friend is on her way there, If the RPD is as dangerous as you say it is, I'll find her and we will try and get out of here, wanna come?

Kendo: Might as well…

He leans on his shotgun

If I don't starve to death, or smoke my way to death he gives a smile I might as well die helping you he coughs a chesty cough

Leon walks over to the counter and grabs some bullets. SUDDENLY Zombies burst through the window, Kendo swings round and shoots one, but its too late, the mob is too powerful, and they overpower him, he screams struggles as the teeth sink into him.

Kendo: Save yourself kid!

Kendo gives one last scream before he is silenced, his throat is torn out, and Leon is left to fend for himself, you won't forget or see fear and desperation in someone's eyes as much as Robert Kendo's then.


	4. LA: Chapter 3

Scene 3:

IND.RPD STATION MAIL HALL – NIGHT

Leon Enters the RPD Station and looks around, suddenly there is another voice, its Claire's, she is on the second floor, and moving toward the emergency ladder.

Claire: Hey! Leon, you'll never guess what's just happened to me, it was terrible!

Leon: Just get down here will ya!

Claire: OK

Claire is at the emergency ladder and activating it, when a "dead" zombie rises behind her. YOU NOW HAVE TO SAVE HER THE SCENE CUTS FOR YOU TO TAKE CONTROL OF LEON'S AIM OF THE PISTOL, YOU FIRE AND HIT THE ZOMBIE IN THE HEAD Claire turns around, looks at the shaking corpse on the ground behind her, her face is of relief, Leon Smiles, and she smiles back, she activates the Ladder and climbs down, the ladder however has a piece missing for it to permanently stay down, and it retracts. Leon looks up

Leon: Well that's a shame

He looks at Claire

Leon: You Ok, what's happened? he looks concerned

Claire: I'm ok, I just had a little trouble with the inhabitants of this place, nothing I couldn't handle she tries to look superior but Leon can tell that she is shaken up

Leon: Really, Well I'm glad you're here, someone told me that this place isn't safe…

Claire Looks up at the door to here left, something in here eyes tells Leon that she already knows that for a fact…

Leon: I'm going to check out that room, it seems to be the only one not boarded up, maybe the police have made their last Stand in there? You stay here, got it?

Claire: Got it!

INT. POLICE OFFICE – NIGHT

Leon enters the Office. He sees a police officer groaning in agony on the floor.

Leon: Oh My G…

Marvin: Who...Who are you?

Leon approaches closer?

Leon: You don't seem to be one of them yet, that's a relief? I'm Leon, who are you?

Ah, Leon...Sorry, but it looks like your party has been cancelled. Shame, I could have done with a cold beer.

He choke-laughs and groans in agony

Leon: What happened?

Marvin: About two months ago...there was this incident in a mansion located in the mountain area of this city, just on the outskirts. Bravo Team investigated, but Chris and the other STARS members were sent out due to a communications loss with the Bravo team, they discovered that umbrella was creating a virus, that turned living things into, monsters. They risked their lives and their jobs to reveal the truth. But no one believed them. Not long after that, all this started to happen.

Marvin doubles over in pain.

Leon: Hang in there!

Marvin: Don't worry about me, Rookie, just rescue the survivors in the other Rooms. Here, take this key card you should be able to unlock the doors in the hall with this, now go!

Leon: But...

Marvin: Just go!

Marvin points his gun in Leon's face.

Leon: Hey, ok, ok, but once I'm done. I'll be back for you!

Leon leaves.

Marvin: sighs I wouldn't bother I'll be dead by then

He starts to get up to walk across the room.


	5. LA: Chapter 4

Scene 4:

INT. RPD - MAIN HALL

Leon inserts the card key, it unlocks the doors. Claire is fitting the Unicorn medal into the statue, as the doors unlock, the statue moves to drop the SPADE KEY. Claire picks it up, Leon moves over to the door to his right and starts to prize off the boarded up doors Fade to BlackFade Back While Leon is getting the last bit of wood of the door to his left, Claire goes through the first door he opened up. Leon Swings around.

Leon: Claire NO!

Too late she has gone

Leon: Shit

Leon manages to rip of the last plank, and heads into the room Claire went into. As Leon approaches the door on the far end you see A LICKER go past the window, when Leon reaches for the door knob, you hear a man's voice.

Voice: Don't come any closer you son of a - Screaming then complete silence

Leon approaches a body with no head; it seems to have been twisted off, what could have done this? Then Leon notices a pool of blood, he goes to investigate it. As Leon is kneeling down the head of the dead officer drops down from above, his eye is missing and a look of pain is on his face, Leon quickly gets up from his feet and looks to see a creature from the ceiling; this is Leon's first LICKER encounter, Leon backs up.

Leon: Oh Shit…


	6. LA: Chapter 5

Scene 5:

INT. STARS OFFICE – NIGHT

As Leon searches the desks, Claire enters the room.

Claire: Leon!

Leon: Good to see your still among the living!

BUT he hangs his head It looks like we're not going to find your brother here after all…

Claire: Oh No, what do you mean, is he dead?

She Starts to Cry

Leon: No, take a look…

Leon hands Claire, Chris's Diary. Claire reads it for herself.

Leon: There's no reason for us to stay longer than necessary. Let's

Split up look for any survivors and get the hell out of this place!

Claire: Your right, I'm sure Chris is..

Leon: Don't worry, He'll be fine

Leon gives Claire a hug, then lets go and looks at her.

Leon: One last thing, here's a radio. Take it. That way we can keep in touch if anything happens.

Leon smiles at her, she smiles back, and wipes away her tears…


	7. LA: Chapter 6

Scene 6:  
INT. 2f STARS HALLWAY - NIGHT  
Leon leaves the room, he hears a scream of a little girl, Leon runs around the corner.   
Sherry: Eeeek, Help me, somebody, help me!  
She starts to sob, The girl is cornered while a Zombie is moving closer, its clouded eyes - fixed on hers. It moves closer, Leon takes aim, fires rounds, and finishes it off on the back of the head.

Leon: It's ok now, don't worry its ok

Sherry: Nooooo!

She shrieks and fumbles behind her, its small vent in the wall, just enough for her to crawl through. She quickly gets down and crawls through it.

Leon: Wait! No! I'm ok, you can trust me!

Too late her legs have disappeared. Just the Claire exits the room, and walks up behind you.

Claire: What's going on here?

Leon: Its a girl, I saved her life, but she got scared, she went through that duct.

Claire: Why didn't you go through the next room?

Leon Points to the Spade insignia on the lock. Claire Smiles.

Claire: That's why I have _this_

She waves the key in Leon's face. He rolls his eyes. Claire unlocks the door and Steps through, Leon follows. A group of Zombies are feeding of a corpse; they rise to feed of fresh meat. Leon disposes of them, and Sherry appears on the far side through the vent shaft. She coughs.

Claire: Come here sweetie.

Sherry: No!

Sherry runs off to the far end of the hall, there is a boarded up door with a hole at the bottom. Claire gives chase, yet again, its too late Sherry has disappeared.

Claire: Come Back Sweetie, It's Ok!

There is no response from the hole

Leon: Looks like you didn't do to well either!

Claire: She's just frightened that's all, look I'll try and find her, ok, you look for more Survivors.

Leon: Got it.

Claire runs off...


	8. LA: Chapter 7

Scene 7:

INT. PARKING GARAGE – NIGHT

As Leon walks through the parking garage, he is shot at. He spins round to see a woman pointing a gun at him. She lowers her gun when she sees Leon is human.

Ada: Sorry, but when I saw the uniform I thought you were another Zombie.

Leon: Who are you?

Ada: Ada, Ada Wong.

Leon: And what the hell are you doing here?

Ada: I'm looking for a guy named Ben. He's one of those reporter types, always snooping around, looking for a scoop. I heard he was locked up in the cell block, trouble is there's a wrecked van barring the entrance. I've been trying to find another way inside.

She looks innocently at Leon, she knows that he will help her…

Ada: If we wok together we can move this thing. Will you give me a hand?

Leon and Ada move the truck out of the way and enter the cell block.

Ada: Thanks handsome, kisses him, looks at him playfully, and then winks at him, just before bolting off leaving Leon behind near the door.

Leon: Ada Wait!

Too late, Leon hears a door opening and closing, she's gone!


	9. LA: Chapter 8

Scene 8:

INT. CELL BLOCK – NIGHT

Leon sees a man lying down on a bed inside one of the cells.

Leon: Let me guess, you must be Ben right? Get up now!

Ben doesn't stir

Leon: Hey! I'm talking to you!

Leon rattles the bars violently in anger

Just then Ada Walks in.

Ada: I've checked the other areas Leon he doesn't seem to be there, nothing but caged dogs, well, well who do we have here?

Ben: What do you want; I'm trying to sleep here!

Leon: Is this the guy?

Ada: Ben, you told the city officials that you knew something about what's going on. What did you tell them?

Ben: And who the hell are you, and why do you want to know its none of your business!

Ada: I'm trying to find my boyfriend, his name's John. He was working for a branch office of Umbrella based in Chicago but he suddenly disappeared six months ago. I heard rumours he was here in town.

Ben: I don't know squat about your precious boyfriend alright? and frankly I don't care about you, so if I did know anything, why would want to tell you?

Ben turns around to go back to his bed.

Leon: Okay, I say we leave him in here. Anyone know where they put the key to this cell?

Ben: I have it right here officer. He pats his shirt pocket, and smiles

Ben: But I'm not about to leave this cell, Ohhh nooo, no way in hell! Those Zombies aren't the only things crawling around out there!

A terrifying Yell from an unknown monster can be heard from far away.

Leon: What was that?

Ben looks around and points

Ben: Like I said, there are more than just your average monsters around, and I'm not leaving this Cell. You know the kennel that your girlfriend was talking about?

He nods to Ada, whose arms are crossed, she isn't very amused.

Ben: There is a small sewer there. Go through and it will lead you to the main sewer works, but it won't be easy, I can tell you that!

Ben goes back to Bed and mumbles something. Leon looks at Ada

Leon: Looks like we take his advice, I don't think he was feeding us false information, but this time I'll go ahead, you wait around here, until I clear that area?

Ada doesn't look impressed, she ca obviously handle herself, but she nods her head in agreement.


	10. LA: Chapter 9

Scene 9:

INT. SEWAGE DISPOSAL CORIDOOR – NIGHT.

Leon walks out of the sewage treatment room, to find Ada standing there tapping her foot.

Leon: I told you to stay there until I cleared the area, remember I'm in authority here, I'm the last surviving cop, to my knowledge.

Ada: You took a long time, I couldn't wait any longer

She raises her eyebrow, Leon has a look of defeat on his face, and calms down

Leon: Ada, why don't you let me introduce myself. My names Leon.

Ada: Nice to meet you Leon, it looks like it's a dead end here, but I think I can get upstairs through this shaft! Give me a boost

I'll go and check…

Leon helps ada through the vent.


	11. LA: Chapter 10

Scene 10:

INT. SEWAGE DISPOSAL CORIDOOR – NIGHT

Ada has received the key and is now on the other side of the shaft. The Camera will switch from Leon and Ada accordingly…

Ada: Can you hear me Leon?

Leon: Find anything Ada?

Ada: Yeah, I got itthem right here!

Leon: Could I have them?

Ada: Whats the magic word?

Leon rolls his eyes

Leon: Please…

Ada throws the key and shotgun shells if picked up through the vent for Leon to pick up.

Ada is about to get into the ventilation shaft, her eyes slowly move th her left, she grins as she thinks this one out.

Ada: I can't reach the ventilation shaft! I'm going to have to find another way around. I'll catch you later!

Ada leaves through the door.

Leon: What? Ada...NO! Wait!


	12. LA: Chapter 11

Scene 11:

INT. CELL BLOCK – NIGHT

Leon re-enters the cellblock hall using a dust shoot. He hears Ben

Screaming from the cellblock.

Ben: Nooooooooooooooo!

Ben backs up towards the prison bars, he fumbles with his pocket and gets out the key, he fumbles to unlock the prison door, but its too late…

Ben: G…Get Away!

A massive arm grabs Ben by the throat he squirms; the thing forces an embryo down Ben's throat, and throws him through the prison entrance breaking his spinal column. There is a shot of the Monster's arm, a giant eye pops out of its arm, it looks around, and the monster goes off screen, a shot of William's feet walking away into the darkness. Just then Leon bursts through the cell block. He stops and sees Ben propped up against the wall, his mouth is covered in Blood…

Leon: Ben!

Leon shakes Ben

Leon: Ben! Can you still hear me?

He shakes Ben again

Leon: C'mon answer me!

Ben groans and Looks into Leon's eyes, Bens eyes are bloodshot and blood has recently spewed out in large amounts from his mouth.

Leon: Ben?

Ben: Oh sweet irony, sweet irony.

Ben coughs up some more blood.

Leon: Ben?

Ben: The chief of Police

Ben laughs and coughs up more blood.

He was in on it all a long! A co-conspirator!

Ben hands Leon a file, documenting Chief Brian Irons' corruption.

Ben: Who would of thought it, I didn't think that Bastard had the guts, but he did it!

Ben coughs up a lot of blood this time.

Ben: Get that scumbag, that bastard…Make him Pay!

Leon: Hang in there Ben.

Ben starts twitching, his face in permanent spasm, and pain, his eyes roll in his sockets and he closes his eyes for the last time.

Ben: My chest...Uh Its burning!

Leon: What the hell, oh God!

Leon helplessly watches as the ribcage of is snapped. Blood goes everywhere, even over Leon. A small monster emerges out of Ben's decimated chest and squirms/runs towards the door. Leon collapses to his knees, he looks at Ben again, and rushes into the cell and finds the toilet, he throws up.

Meanwhile shots are heard and Ada enters the cellblock

Ada: Good God, what was that?

Leon returns from Bens Cell and wipes his mouth, there are a few patters of blood over his jacket but he has wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket. Leon pulls out his radio to contact Claire…

Leon: Claire do you read me?

Claire: Loud and Clear Leon

Leon I'm heading towards the sewerage treatment facility, you should head there too.

Claire: I'll be on my way Leon, I just have something to take care of..

Leon: Ok, but get there As Soon as Possible

Claire: OK Leon

Leon: Leon Out

Leon looks over to speak to Ada, but she has run off again…


	13. LA: Chapter 12

Scene 12:

INT. SEWAGE DISPOSAL AREA – NIGHT

A grating in the ceiling gives way. Ada falls through and Leon points his gun upwards. Once he recognises her he puts his gun down.

Leon: Ada! Running off like that was reckless and stupid! Creatures are running rampant, and now we have a lot more to deal with than zombies, like that thing that got Ben!

Ada: I was there Leon, I know.

Leon: Look Ada, I care for you

Ada looks at Leon and raises her eyebrow.

Ada: What does that mean Leon?

Leon quickly changes his expression.

Leon: Um, Look Ada, as an officer, it's my job to serve and protect, and that means you. But we're not going to get through this alive if we don't work together.

Ada: Alright, we'll do this your way…For now…


	14. LA: Chapter 13

Scene 13:

INT. SEWER B1 HALLWAY – NIGHT

Ada and Leon descend an elevator together. As it nears the bottom, they see a woman in a lab coat there. The look in here eyes is intense as she sees the couple, she raises her gun.

and backs away.

Annette: Don't Move, I know who sent you, I know what your up to, keep away, stay the hell away from me, you won't steal it!

She runs off, and Ada follows her.

Leon: Ada!

The woman in a lab coat shoots at her, but misses, Leon dives onto Ada and knocks her over getting shot in the shoulder as he does so. He yelps in agony.

Leon: Yarahhhhhh

Ada: Leon!

Leon just moans , his eyes tigly shut, his teeth in a grimace.

Ada: Leon are you badly injured?

Leon yells a blood curdling yell, Ada checks Leon's would, its non-fatal.

Ada: That woman was...I; I have to talk to her.

Ada leaves Leon and gives chase.


	15. LA: Chapter 14

Scene 14:

INT. BRIDGE ROOM – NIGHT

Ada walks down the Bridge Room.

Annette: Don't come a step closer, I swear I will kill you!

Ada: Its ok I just want to talk

Ada walks closer

Annette: That's far enough, throw away your gun. NOW!

Ada tosses her gun to the side, and puts her hands up.

Ada: As I said, I just, want, to talk.

Ada moves a little closer and stops, when Annette aims her gun square at her head.

Annette: Don't move. You're the one who's was with that cop aren't you?

Ada: Yes, I am, I'm Ada. Ada Wong.

Annette: Ada Wong? Ada, Wong you say? I've heard that name before. Oh yess now I remember. One of the men from Chicago came to assist the T-Virus research. He was the one clumsy enough to let you into the facility that fateful day, he loved you so much he used your name as your password. Ada and John if my memory serves me correct I believe.

Ada: How did you know? Who are you?

Annette: Annette Birkin. My husband is the man responsible for the creation of the T-Virus: The great William Birkin.

Ada: What?

Annette: John's dead. I'm afraid he became one of those zombies. My condolences of course on that matter. Although I regret saying this this, you will be joining him shortly. I won't let anyone take the G-Virus away from me!

Ada: What, the G-Virus?

Annette: Don't play dumb with me, you for well know what it is, and what its capable of!

Ada: Sorry, You have me stumped, the only reason I'm here was to find out what happened to my boyfriend, and now -

Ada Buries her head in her hands, she stars to cry.

Annette: As I said I'm sorry, I don't like to see anyone die, I too have lost someone close.

Ada looks up, and wipes away her tears.

Ada: Who?

Annette: My Husband, William. He died protecting our baby, his baby. BUT now he lives in pain.

Annette looks down to the floor.

Ada: What?

Annette: I suppose it won't hurt to explain, You see the G-Virus It's capable of creating the ultimate Bio-Weapon. Its potential

is even greater than that of the T-Virus…It all began in William's Lab a few weeks ago…

We now flashback to a scene in the nearby underground sewage tunnels.

Several Armed men in full body armour and protective gas masks and armed with machine guns are walking around the area in formation.

Hunk: This Way

Cut to the Lab Where William looks at his newest creation, his face is of joy and marvel.

William: Sheer perfection. My precious G-Virus! No one will take you away from me!

Cut to Hunk showing his ID to the guards at the Lab entrance

Guard: Tour all clear

Hunk: Thank You

Hunk and his team march through the corridors until they reach the right door, Scientists, press their backs towards the walls as the group pass through, some have worried expressions, some whisper to each other in alarm.

Umbrella Soldier: There he is!

William grabs his case of the G-Virus research and picks up a Pistol.

William: So, you've finally arrived, how long did it take them to realise?

Hunk: Doctor, were here to collect a G-Virus sample.

William: Sorry, but I won't just hand over my life's work.

William starts to back up.

Hunk: We aren't here to take it, we're her to receive it, you and your wife, must come as well, the head of Umbrella wants to talk to you personally.

William: Sorry But I don't believe you

William backs up, and knocks over a cup of coffee. One of the soldiers opens fire, bullets fly into William Birkin's chest. He screams as he falls backwards to the floor. Hunk pushes the gun away from the soldier.

Hunk: Hold your fire, your going to hit the G-Virus!

Another soldier collets the case, gives the thumbs up, Hunk nods and moves out, he is later followed by the other soldiers with the case.

A few moments later, Annette arrives and tends to her husband.

Annette: William...Oh my...hold on darling, I'm going to take care of those bullet wounds of your first!

She kisses him

Meanwhile, Hunk start to climb up through a manhole. Several more soldiers in the sewers are in contact with the retrieval team. Hunk reaches daylight, in a back ally. His radio bursts with a crackle.

Radio: ALPHA Team, Come in Alpha Team.

Hunk: This is Alpha Team.

Radio: Bravo Team, have you retrieved the sample, and Birkin Yet?

Hunk: Affirmative. Although subject Birkin didn't make it, over

Radio: It doesn't matter as long as the sample is safe, Over

Hunk: Meeting at the Rendezvous point in one minute. Over and Out

Cut to William in the lab, he notices one vial of the G-Virus lying on the floor. He injects himself with it. Zoom into his eyes they are turning a crimson red.

We cut back to Annette and Ada.

Ada: That must mean the creature in the police station is...

Annette: Precisely. My husband William. And it is all umbrellas' fault. None of this would have happened if they hadn't tried to steal his research away from him.

Ada: Are you telling me that he injected the G-virus into his own body?

Annette: The G-Virus has the ability to revitalise cellular functions.

Cut Back to the flashback in the Sewers. Several Soldiers in the sewers hear an unearthly roar from nearby. Umbrella soldier 1 and 4 have started to climb the ladder leading to safety.

Umbrella Soldier 1: Oh God, What the hell was that was that?

Umbrella Soldier 4: Something's wrong, let's check it out. Oh Shit look over there!

More Soldiers are battling the creature that was once William Birkin.

They fire their Weapons at the creature but to now avail.

Umbrella Soldier 2: shit, can't anything stop this thing?

Umbrella Soldier 3: Never mind that What is it?

William closes in on one of the soldiers and kills him.

Umbrella Soldier: Noooooo!

The previous two soldiers hear the screams of their comrade. They jump from the ladder, to go and aid their comrades.

Umbrella Soldier 1: Hurry!

When they arrive they see William. He's eating cases of the G-Virus to get even stronger.

Umbrella Soldier 1: Oh God

Umbrella Soldier 4: No time, just shoot it!

Umbrella Soldier 1: Eat this you freak!

Both soldiers fire at William, but he closes in and kills one of them, with a swift blow.

Umbrella Soldier 1: You Son of a...!

He continues to fire but runs out of ammo. He backs into the wall, he breath is heavy.

Umbrella Soldier 1: Oh God! Oh No!

POV of William closing in on the frightened soldier. Off screen, you see the shadow of William Impaling him. Over the sound of the soldier's screams, we see rats eating cases of the T-VIRUS.

We now cut back to Ada and Annette once more.

Ada: So those rats were the carriers of the virus?

Annette: As a result of his transformation, William has probably has lost any prior memories he had as a human by now.

Annette shakes her head.

Annette: Even worse, every G-Virus Bio Weapon including William has the ability to implant embryos into other creatures.

Ada puts her hand over her mouth in horror..

Ada: And create offspring...Oh God!

Suddenly, Annette goes to shoot Ada. Ada grabs her arm, and twists it, she shows her CQC skills, Ada finally smacks Annette in the jaw and she heads over the railings and into the sewage below. She screams as she hits the bottom.

Ada looks over the edge

Ada: Too bad, I kind of felt sorry for you.

Ada runs her fingers through her hair, picks up her gun and gets on her way…

INT. SEWER B1 HALLWAY – NIGHT

Leon comes to following his bullet wound.

Leon: Ada?


	16. LA: Chapter 15

Scene 15:

INT. TRASH HEAP ROOM – NIGHT

Leon finds Ada in a room filled with trash. She's firing into the water.

Leon: Ada! What the Hell are you doing?

From under the water comes a giant alligator which nearly bites Leon's head clean off. Leon Rolls out the way, he aims his gun at the Aligator, he looks at it with fear.

Leon: What the hell am I doing?

He knows he's kidding himself taking on a creature that big! He tries and out-runs the monster, but only just, its napping Jaws not far behind him, its breath stank of Rotten meat and sewage. After a while he comes across a canister saying "Danger: Compressed Oxygen, HIGLEY FLAMABLE" Leon knocks it over and waits.

Leon: C'mon take it

Leon steadies his aim

Leon: C'MON!

The alligator scoops the compressed air tank into its mouth. Leon takes aim and

Leon: Eat this you son of a-

The is a massive explosion, the alligator goes up in a massive ball of flame, pieces of flesh rain down upon Leon, once all is settled, he gives a cy of excitement and celebration. He cheers some more and then

Ada: Leon? You there, what happened?

Leon: Oh God, sorry, I'll be there, in a minute!

Leon sets off to get to Ada.


	17. LA: Chapter 16

Scene 16:

INT. TRASH HEAP ROOM – NIGHT

After dealing with the alligator, Leon makes his way back to where Ada was. He collapses o the side of the concrete, clearly tired and drawn.

Ada: Oh God, Leon, your worse than I thought.

She puts her arm around Leon's, and pulls him up, so he is lying on some solid ground. Her face is pretty close to his.

Leon: This damn bullet, isn't doing me any good, I'm slowing things down, leave me here.

Ada: Don't say that, I need you

Leon coughs, a bit of blood comes from his mouth, his pupils are small.

Leon: Oh really, now what do you mean by that?

He smiles, and Ada grins back.

Ada: Hush Now. I have to get this bullet out.

Ada pulls out a knife and inserts it into the bullet wound, Leon screams, blood pours from his mouth, she twists the knife, and pops out the bullet. Leon looks at Ada as if to say "Why did you do that for", his eyes change as soon as he sees the bullet, yes of that of a man who is thankful.

Ada: There, now to patch you up

Fad to black, there are noises of Ada bandaging Leon. Fade back Leon is still in Ada's arms, he has a bandage right around his chest. Ada is smiling.

Ada: That's two I owe you.

She laughs. Leon gets up and dusts himself off. He Straightens his uniform.

Leon: Don't mention it.

Ada: I just found out.

She lowers her head

Ada: John's dead.

Leon looks surprised; he puts his hand on her shoulder, to comfort her.

Leon: What?

She looks back up, she takes his hand off her shoulder.

Ada: Never mind. Let's get out of here, and he sooner the better by the looks of things.

Leon: Now that sounds like a plan I'm willing to go with all the way!


	18. LA: Chapter 17

Scene 17:

FACTORY –DAWN

Leon picks up his Radio

Leon: Claire, Do you read me?

There is a crackle

Leon: Claire, Answer Me!

Claire: This is Claire

Leon: Good I've managed to find a ride out of here, there is a Cable Cart that leads to a Factory, and there is a tram on the turntable, in the factory, it should lead down to the Umbrella Labs, where from what I've read, there should be a train out of here, I just have to find a way to access it, try and make it to the Cable Cart OK?

Claire: Ok Leon, Over and Out


	19. LA: Chapter 18

Scene 18:

INT. CABLE CART - DAWN

Ada and Leon have made it to the Tram, Leon activates the machine and they set off, suddenly there is a rumbling, a GIANT CLAW smashes through, Leon and Ada take care of the monster, and proceed down to the Factory.


	20. LA: Chapter 19

Scene 19:

INT. TRAM – DAWN

Leon and Ada are travailing toward Umbrella's secret Laboratory. There is an erie silence.

Leon: So, where do you come from?

Ada: Hong Kong, My mother was from there, my father was from Britain.

Leon: Oh, were you, you know, married to John

Ada: Do you see a ring?

Ada raises her hand. There is no ring.

Ada: So your -

Leon: No I'm not, anyway forget it, I'm just trying to make conversation.

Suddenly a massive claw shoots out of the side, it catches her on the side of the head. Blood flies in all direction, some from the creature, and some from Ada. Leon catches Ada in his arms.

Leon: Ada! Ada...Can you hear me?

There is no reply, Ada's head wound is pretty bad.

Leon: C'mon snap out of it!

Leon takes Ada, and rests here on the bench.

Leon: Rest Easy Ada

Suddenly there is a thump, Leon get ready to investigate. When the emergency light turns on, Leon opens the door, his gun aimed firmly in front of him. He turns around the corner, gun aimed, no-one, he steps down onto the platform, nothing, he continues further, nothing. Suddenly behind him the monster jumps down from behind, horribly mutated, it is a man with Blond hair, he has an iron pipe in one hand and, is getting ever closer, Leon Takes aim and fires, this causes the creature to mutate further into BIRKIN PHASE 2…

After the monster has taken a beating, it gives a great roar, it jumps toward Leon, Leon dive-rolls out the way, and the Monster catches onto the side of the tunnel, Leon looks up, sticks his finger to Birkin, and Staggers back onto the Tram…Fade to Black…


	21. LA: Chapter 20

Scene 20:

INT. TRAM ENETERENCE TO LAB – DAWN

Leon carries Ada in his arms, his face is solemn, he looks left and right, a Zombie walks slowly towards him, he doesn't care, it gets closer, and opens its mouth for the kill. Leon gives a scream of anger, he spin kicks the Zombie's head, with Ada in arms. The zombie's neck makes a distinctive crack, and it falls to the ground. He screams at the Zombie more and more his anger builds up and up, he falls to his knees and starts to cry. Fade to Black

INT. MEDICAL ROOM - DAWN

Leon Carries Ada into the medical room, and lays her down, he takes some of the medical equipment and starts working on her injury, once bandaged, he takes her by her head and rests his forehead on hers.

Leon: Don't die on me Ada. C'mon, Wake up! C'MON!

Ada starts to re-gain consciousness

Leon: Your back, oh god your back!

Leon is happy but his eyes are still full of tears..

Ada groans

Leon: Hey, take it easy there. We're inside umbrella's secret lab. I'll go find something to treat that wound properly. So just rest here in the meantime.

Ada: But I'll only slow you down with these injuries. Go and save yourself.

Leon: I told you it's my job too look out for you, and your not in any position to argue.

Ada: But...You'll be in danger if you stay with me. I know I've only known you for a short period of time, but I really enjoy being with you.

Leon: I…

Ada: I know. You think I'm not capable of caring about anyone, but...I don't want to lose you.

Leon: We're leaving this place together, that's a promise. Wait here, I'll be right back.


	22. LA: Chapter 21

Scene 21:

INT. LABERTORY B4 – DAWN

Leon approaches the corner and he hears voices outside

VOICE: ……you sacrificed, your fiancé by sabotaging the mansion Lab, I at least expect the same behaviour now you work for me?

ADA: But, he's different

VOICE: He is no different from any other subject; I want him dead, got it?

Ada: Yes

Leon approaches the door and opens it, we are now at the Base of the Gigantic Plant, Ada turns around, surprised to see Leon.

Leon: Hey, who were you talking to? Shouldn't you be in the medical room?

Ada: Talking to? Do you see anyone here? Anyway I couldn't wait any longer

Leon: I have this to give to you

Leon Hands over an advanced portable medical kit. Fade to black while Ada fixes her head wound.

Leon: So who were you talking to?

Ada: I told you I wasn't talking to anybody, you didn't see anyone did you?

Leon: Your right, guess it was just my imagination.

Leon Starts Climbing the Stairs, As he is Climbing Ada Aims his gun at him, she can do it, she shakes her head, and aims again, only to end up lowering her gun, "He will die later, he is still of some use" she convinces herself.


	23. LA: Chapter 22

Scene 22:

INT. LABORATORY – DAWN.

Leon has acquired the MO Disk which is needed to escape the Laboratory. After leaving one lab, he is confronted by Annette Birkin who is pointing a gun at him.

Annette: You! You murdered my husband! You bastard! I know what you're looking for! You came for the G-Virus didn't you! Your from Umbrella? Aren't you? You won't take it from me! This is my husband's legacy! Now, where's that spy you were working with earlier, you know who I'm talking about!

Leon: What? Who?

Annette: You really don't know anything do you!

She laughs manically

Annette: You're so gullible! She's one of the operatives sent here. The only reason why she came here was to obtain the G-Virus. She wasn't after her boyfriend John!

Leon: SHUT UP!

He points his gun

Leon: That's a goddamned lie!

Annette: No it's the truth. I discovered this when I did some investigating, She specifically got close to John and became his fiancé to get information about umbrella, and the T-Virus. On the day of the mansion incident she arrived, claiming that she was from the Chicago Branch along with John. John knew she wasn't, poor sap just wanted to be with her, they hadn't seen each other for such a long time? Who wouldn't? Think about it all makes sense

Leon: That can't be! I know her; Ada wouldn't do something like that!

Annette: If you don't want to believe me I don't care, your about to die anyway.

Annette cocks her gun and points it at Leon. As she does this, the entire complex is rocked by a severe rumbling. Annette and Leon are barely able to stand.

Annette: What's happening?

The ceiling caves in. Several steam pipes fall from the ceiling and crush Annette underneath. She still tries to shoot Leon, Leon dive-rolls out the way and steps on he wrist. She collapses. Leon takes with him the G-Virus which she was holding. He then hears a computer voice from somewhere within the complex:

Computer Voice: The self destruct sequence has been activated!

Repeat, the self destruct sequence has been activated! This sequence may not be aborted! All employees proceed to the emergency car at the bottom platform!


	24. LA: Chapter 23

Scene 23:

INT. MAIN SHAFT – SUNRISE

As Leon proceeds to one of the main doors in the laboratory to escape, he hears a voice behind him.

Ada: Leon!

Leon spins around to see Ada walking towards him. Hey expression has changed, so has her voice, its more professional rather than friendly. She points her gun at him.

Ada: I've been waiting for you Leon.

Leon: What the hell are you doing?

Leon raises his gun

Ada: Don't be foolish Leon, you know what this is about, just hand over the G-Virus, and you wont get hurt.

Leon: I don't believe this. You can't you aren't!

He shakes his head, closes his eyes trying to make sense of it all.

Ada: Leon, hand over the G-Virus, I'll either kill you or you can do it the easy way.

Leon: Annette was right...about everything. I LOVED YOU!

Leon screams a the top of his voice, an expression of anger Ada hadn't seen or would not se in a long time. Ada's face changes, she knows what she is doing is wrong, but its her job, she needs to explain it to him, it's the least she can do.

Ada: That's why I told you to leave without me, but you wouldn't listen! You had to play the good cop, I warned you, and I love you to, but NO YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN!

She takes the safety off her gun, and points it square at his forehead; her eyes fill up with tears.

Ada: Now hand it over. Don't make me shoot you!

Leon: I know and you know that you can't do that.

Ada still points the gun at him. But she knows she can't do it. Her head drops along with her gun. A gunshot is heard and the bullet exits her right lung. She collapses over the edge of the railings, Leon runs and grabs her hand just in time.

Leon: Ada...Ada, I've got you...Don't give up!

We see Annette, standing behind where Ada once was, holding a gun up.

Annette: G-Virus...must get the….

Annette collapses to the floor. Leon holds on in desperation, his eyes transfixed on Ada's desperate pupils.

Ada: Its all over. I failed, let me go.

Leon: Shut up! You're gonna make it!

Ada: It's too late Leon. We both know it. Like you knew I wouldn't shoot you, we both know this isn't going to have a happy ending

Leon: No! I promised you we would escape damn it!

Ada: I really wanted to escape with you, Escape from everything, Goodbye Leon…

Her fingers push against his grip, forcing Leon to let go. Leon collapses to his knees, and buries his head in his hands.

Leon: AAAADDDDDDAAAAA!

Leon hits the floor with his fist. He reaches into his pocket and finds the G-Virus.

Leon: So...THIS is what it's all about? This everyone's been dying for, this small purple tube?

Leon's face is red with anger, he grimaces, and throws the G-Virus down the Shaft. It tinks down the metal shaft as it falls, however he does not hear a smash, his moment of mourning for his loss is shattered by the crackling of the radio.

Leon: Yeah?

Claire: Its me Claire, we made it to the emergency train, there's just a few loose ends to tie up, try and make it soon, I should be finished here and ready to go!

Leon: Ok, I'm on my way Over and Out.


	25. LA: Chapter 24

Scene 24:

INT. EMERGENCY ELIVATOR - SUNRISE

Leon Starts up the Elevator Leading to the Platform, suddenly the timer starts up.

Computer Voice: 5 minutes until detonation, this procedure cannot be deactivated

Suddenly ceiling shakes, a huge pile of rubble fall, Leon manages to back-flip out the way, just in time before William Birkin Stage 3 falls from the hole. He backs Leon into a corner and takes a swipe at him. Leon rolls out the way.

Leon: Missed me, you bastard!

His eyes are more focused than ever before, its time to take down this freak.

After a short battle, Birkin doubles over in what seems like pain, it gives a might roar, before transforming into his final stage.

Leon: Shit

After a lengthy battle Leon finally slays the monster, 1 minute and 40 seconds until detonation now…


	26. LA: Chapter 25

Scene 25:

INT. BOTTOM PLATFORM – SUNRISE/DAY

Leon finally reaches the bottom platform. He sprints down the pathway. He stops at the end to see the train leaving!

Leon: Oh Shit

Leon then sees Claire Open the door He sees a train, starting up. He sees Claire open a door.

Claire: Leon! Hurry up! C'mon Leon, you can make it!

Claire looks to her left and ducks it s split second before here head is wiped clean off her neck by a concrete wall.

The complex is now violently shaking. Pieces of rubble fall down around Leon. It's only a matter of time before the whole place blows. Leon sees an open carriage further up, he sprints, the camera goes into slow motion as he runs, he dives through the gap just in time.

Meanwhile Claire has her hand in her head, it looks like she could cry at any moment, Sherry is huddled up in the Corner, just then the door opens, and Leon staggers through. He doubles over to catch his breath.

Sherry: Leon!

Looks like Sherry is glad to see him, she however manages to tackle him to the ground. He puts his arms around her.

Leon: Hey kid give me a minute, I'm recovering from the worst day on the force!

He laughs at his lame joke. Claire raises her head, and is over-joyed. Leon has just about got Sherry off him, when Claire joins in the tackle hug too, he is again pinned down to the ground.

Leon: I guessed you missed me!

Everyone gets up, Leon dusts himself off when suddenly the train shudders and Sherry and Claire shriek.

Leon: Stay down!

Claire: Are you okay Sweetie?

Sherry: Yes, I'm fine, thanks Claire.

Leon: It's finally over.

Claire turns around, and Looks at Leon directly into his eyes.

Claire: No. I have to find my brother.

Leon: You're right. This is just the beginning.

Leon half staggers half walks to the driver's compartment, he opens the door and looks out to the subway tracks in front of him.

Leon: Goodbye, Ada.

Leon closes his eyes

FADE TO BLACK AND ROLL CREDITS


	27. CLAIRE B: Chapter 1

CLAIRE B

Scene 1:

SHT. Umbrella Logo - UKN

Close Up on the umbrella Logo, it starts revolving around and around very fast, it morphs into a motorbike wheel revolving around

EXT. ROAD – Dusk

Close up of the motorbike wheel, it revolving round and round, pull away to reveal a Claire on he Bike, it speeds off towards the horizon. Cut to EXT. CAFE - NIGHT The Bike pulls over to a café, she dismounts from her bike, a shot of her boots can just be seen, the camera moves up towards her head, she takes of her helmet and looks around, it's a ghost town. No-one in site

Claire: Hello?

POV of Zombie moving toward her from behind. The camera moves from its perspective and the camera moves into her back to go into the next scene.

EXT. NEARBY GAS STATION – NIGHT

A Man falls through a window outside a gas station. He is a zombie! He lands on the floor groaning, blood covers his teeth, we zoom into the white of his eye, to zoom out onto another eye, they eye of a frightened man, he is burly and looks like he can handle himself, his eye however is dilated, something has spooked him he is clutching his arm, its covered in blood!

INT. TRUCK CAB – NIGHT

The man enters a cab of a truck at the gas station. He's still clutching his arm, still pouring blood…Inside is an older man with a red hat, he has a red chequered shirt on…

Truck Driver: Howdy, What happened there?

Man, You gotta, gotta help me! That guys a maniac! He bit me! Aghhhh

Truck Driver, Well I'll take you to the RPD station, they might be able to help yer!

The man closes the door, we zoom into his eye, its starting to cloud over…We zoom out to reveal Claire's Eye.

EXT.CAFE ENTERENCE - NIGHT

Claire Movies towards the door, there is an eerie silence, she looks left and right, her eyes darting, something un-nerves her about this place, she opens the door.

INT.CAFE – NIGHT

Claire: Hello? Anyone there

Dishes are left unwashed, flies gather around the dirty dishes, but something more odd, there is a mass of fillies in the corner, also thee is a strange sound, the sound of flesh being torn apart.

Claire: Hello?

Claire turns the corner, and there is a balding man feeding on a young man, the young mans eyes show it all, terror. Claire puts her hand over her mouth and gasps, the noise interrupts the Zombie's feeding.

Claire: Look, Sorry to have bothered you, I'm going to go now!

Claire quickly starts backing up, but the Zombie is quick to get its hands on new flesh, it grabs her, she struggles with him, and then takes out her knife, she ploughs it into its temple, it momentarily lets go, she takes it out of its skull, and starts backing up

Claire: What's up with this thing, why wont it die?

The zombie starts making its way toward her again; she turns around and runs toward the door. When she opens the door, she comes face to face with what seems to be a Police officer with a gun pointed at her.

Leon: Get Down!

Leon fires into the Zombies forehead, piercing its skull. It collapses to the floor, blood oozing from its body. Leon hands his arm to Claire

Leon: We can't stay out here, get to the police station, it'll be a lot safer.

Our two heroes head out into the street where more zombies are converging. Leon tries to get to his vehicle, but there are too many Zombies. They spot an abandoned Police Car in the road.

Leon: There!

Leon and Claire run toward the police car and enter it. Leon gets into the driver's seat.

Leon: Common keys where are you?

Leon fumbles around, and finds the keys on the floor, he inserts them and starts the engine..

Leon: Shit, hold on and Buckle up!

INT. POLICE CAR – NIGHT

The police car passes several zombies who are roaming the streets. Leon is trying to get the Radio in the police car to work.

Claire: What's going on? I arrived in town and the whole place went

Insane!

Leon: Great the Radio's out!

Claire: You're a cop, right?

Leon: Yeah, First day on the job. Great, huh? Names Leon S Kennedy, nice to meet you.

Claire: Mine's Claire. Claire Redfield. I came here to find my brother Chris.

After Leon swerves to speed round a corner, hitting two Zombies, camera pulls up to reveal a large tanker truck, swerving left to right, you can just about see the struggle the man is having keeping someone or something next to him at bay, the truck is coming right up behind them.

Leon: hey could you open the glove box?

Claire: Sure.

Claire opens it. There's a gun inside.

Claire: There's a gun inside.

Leon: Better take it with you.

They are interrupted suddenly by a ZOMBIE who is in the backseat! It attacks, grappling at Leon and Claire from the back. Leon struggle for control of the car, hitting buildings and stationary vehicles. As well as a few Zombies

Leon: SHIT!

Claire: Look out!

Leon crashes, the back of the car hitting a pole. The zombie flies out the window and gets crushed against the pole.

Leon: Aww, man…he rubs his head Are you okay?

Claire Checks herself, she has a cut eyebrow…

Claire: Still in one piece.

She gives a nervous smile, this smile is soon turned upside down, as she sees the truck coming right toward them!

Claire pointing Look out!

Leon: That maniac's gonna ram us!

The driver is now dead, with the zombie chewing on his spine. Leon and Claire exit the car as the Tanker hits it causing a massive explosion. Both heroes are separated by a large fire.

Leon: Claire!

Claire: Leon!

Leon: I'm okay! Head to the station I'll meet you there!


	28. CB: Chapter 2

Scene 2:

EXT. BELLLOW ROOFTOP - NIGHT

Claire hears a helicopter, and gunfire, she looks up, and a helicopter is on its way, looks like there will be a way out after all. She sprints up the stairs

EXT. ROOFTOP – NIGHT

to see a Police officer battling at least 30 Zombies. Just then the helicopter flies up.

Pilot: Attention! This is the emergency evacuation helicopter for surviving RPD staff, all he surviving RPD staff members please report he within the next five minutes!

Officer: Get way, Why wont you bustards just die! Leave me alone!

He fires more franticly. Some of the zombies go down, some do not, thee are too many of them. Claire watches on, frozen with fear.

Officer: DIE!

He gets backed into a corner, the remaining zombies pile onto him, some stray bullets hit the pilot.

Pilot: Yarahhhhhh!

The helicopter dives straight towards the pile zombies, the pilot, tries to escape the helicopter before it crashes, but his safety belt is stuck, too late, the pilot tries to shield himself, but alas it's in vein. The Helicopter explodes in a massive fireball. Claire covers her mouth, she can't believe her eyes

Claire: Oh God No!


	29. CB: Chapter 3

Scene 3

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT

After putting out the fire, Claire walks over to the wreckage, a severed arm hangs out, and it's the arm of the officer. Its been crushed more than severed but you can see that it is no longer attached to its owner, flesh and sinew hang out from all angles, the hand twitches, as if it has a mind of its own, but it holds a useful tool its the ASSULT RIFLE the officer had, it's 50 used, but should be handy to keep Zombies at bay.

Claire: What do we have here?

She picks it up.


	30. CB: Chapter 4

Scene 4:

INT. 2F CROW PASSAGEWAY – NIGHT

Clair takes a few steps back into the hallway, a piece of ceiling falls to the ground, she yelps with fright as she jumps to one side, almost hugging the wall as he does so.

Cut to

EXT. SKY ABOVE THE RPD

An umbrella Helicopter flies around, making a few round sweeps of the Building, the pilot puts down his visor, and sees a heat source through the scanners.

Pilot: We have a live one, Bill

The Pilot turns to the back of the Helicopter, there an Umbrella Soldier in Back with a square frame full of large Capsules, attached to a crane. The soldier cups his hands around his Gas Mask.

Bill: Could it be the Woman?

Pilot: We can't take the chance, it could be HER, and if it is HER she might have the G sample.

Bill: Ok, its your choice.

Pilot: Ok Release Tyrant in Drop Zone: RPD Station

Bill: This sure is exciting; we finally get to test one of these babies out!

Pilot: Ok Bill Don't get two excited, which one do you want?

Bill: C'mon, don't be stupid there all the same

Pilot: Well put the programming parameters in, We don't want this just to stand there doing things we don't want it to do.

Bill: Got It!

The soldier gets his Umbrella Corp Laptop out and plugs it into the top of the capsule, he inserts a disk, and starts entering commands. He then clicks "Activate" the computer loads the parameters up. It is confirmed by a "Process Complete, have a nice day!" prompt.

Bill: All clear! Ready to rock!

The soldier give his thumbs up, he steps away from where the capsule frame is, the bottom of the helicopter opens up and the frame is lowered down. The helicopter swings into place.

Pilot: Alright, drop it!

The soldier presses the button releasing capsule in grid 6B. The capsule drops right down the way from where Claire is.

INT. CROW HALLWAY – NIGHT

Claire rounds the corner and starts backing up, It's a huge man, its face is expressionless, it wears a green trench coat, it doesn't change rhythm, it just walks towards Claire.

Claire: Oh God!

PLEASE NOTE I WILL NOT WRITE IN ANYMORE GENERIC MR X ENCOUNTERS AS NOW IN THE REMAKE, MR X TURNS UP MORE A RANDOM, ONLY A FEW TIMES DOES HE TURN UP PLANNED BUT THOSE WILL BASICLYSTAY THE SAME. SO SAY GOOD BYE TO MR X UNTIL LATER!


	31. CB: Chapter 5

Scene 5:

INT. HELICOPTER HALLWAY – NIGHT

Claire comes across a "Dead Body" of a CRIMSON HEAD, getting close Claire aims her gun at it, suddenly it starts making funny noises, as we all know too well from Leon A, the sound of a licker, a long tongue starts to flick out of the CRIMSON HEAD, the body stats twitching, something starts erupting from underneath its skin, as if the skin was some sort of cocoon. The body splits and most of the bone falls away, the body underneath the bone has mutated it into a separate creature, a LICKER, the eyes have fallen out, one of the eyes roll towards Claire's feet. It sticks its long tongue out to taste the air. Claire gasps in Horror.


	32. CB: Chapter 6

Scene 6:

INT. MAIN RPD HALLWAY 2F - NIGHT

Once Claire Grabs the Unicorn Medal, and makes her way towards the Emergency Ladder, the main hallway doors open. It's Leon.

Claire: Hey! Leon, you'll never guess what's just happened to me, it was terrible!

Leon: Just get down here will ya!

Claire: OK

As she is about to activate the Ladder there is a shot, it's come from Leon. Claire looks back and sees a Zombie twitching on the ground. She turns back to Leon; her face is of relief, Leon Smiles, and Claire smiles back, Claire activates the Ladder and climbs down, the ladder however has a piece missing for it to permanently stay down, and it retracts. Leon looks up

Leon: Well that's a shame.

He looks at Claire

Leon: You Ok, what's happened? he looks concerned

Claire: I'm ok, I just had a little trouble with the inhabitants of this place, nothing I couldn't handle she tries to look superior but Leon can tell that she is shaken up

Leon: Really, Well I'm glad you're here; someone told me that this place isn't safe…

Claire looks up at the door to here left, she knows, she just met two very dangerous inhabitants.

Leon: I'm going to check out that room, it seems to be the only one not boarded up; maybe the police have made their last Stand in there? You stay here, got it?

Claire: Got it!

Leon Enters the room, Claire investigates and finds a GRENADE LAUNCHER. Leon comes back out; there is a worried look on his face. Claire moves down to the Stature and reads the bust, she inserts the Unicorn Medal, the statue moves forward to drop the SPADE KEY. Leon starts prizing off the barricading. Claire takes her chance to investigate, and leaves Leon to undo the rest of the boarding.


	33. CB: Chapter 7

Scene 7:

INT.LICKER HALLWAY - NIGHT

Claire enters the hallway, there is a cop sprawled in the corner. He is still alive he has his hand on his forehead, he is resting.

Claire: Hello? Are you ok

Man: Ugh, I've been better, who are you?

Claire: I'm Claire, Claire Redfield.

Cop: What Claire Redfield? Brother of Chris Redfield?

Claire: Yea, do you know where he is?

Cop: Sorry, I don't, but I wish he was here right now, we've lost so many people, you see we weren't trained for this kind of situation.

Claire: Well I'm here with another survivor, he's name is Leon

Cop: Leon, Leon, now where have I heard that, ah Leon, he's the new guy!

The Cop gets up

Cop; Now it seems that we have at least two more people for back-up, looks like at least I might just get out of here!

Suddenly a long tongue shoots out from the ceiling. Claire looks up in Horror its another Licker, it misses both

Cop: Don't come any closer you son of a-

The Licker re-aims, its tongue wraps around his neck, the man scream as his neck gets twisted further and further by he muscular tongue. Claire notices the near door has a SPADE etched underneath, She tries the knob, its locked, she fumbles with her pocket and takes out the key. Meanwhile, the cop's neck is nearly 180 degrees by now, he is fitting an foaming at the mouth, the tongue gets tighter, and his eye pops out of his socket, Claire finally unlocks the door and hides. There is silence outside, apart from the thump made by the Cop's headless body falls to the ground. She closes her eyes, huddles up and starts to cry, hoping that it will all be over soon, and that

"IT" outside will go away…Fade to Black


	34. CB: Chapter 8

Scene 8:

INT. STARS OFFICE – NIGHT

Claire walks into the STARS office, she sees Leon Holding a Book. He looks at her.

Claire: Leon!

Leon: Good to see your still among the living!

BUT he hangs his head It looks like we're not going to find your brother here after all…

Claire: Oh No, what do you mean, is he dead?

Claire Starts to Cry

Leon: No, take a look…

Leon hands Claire, Chris's Diary. Claire reads it for herself.

Leon: There's no reason for us to stay longer than necessary. Let's

Split up look for any survivors and get the hell out of this place!

Claire: Your right, I'm sure Chris is..

Leon: Don't worry, He'll be fine

Leon gives Claire a hug, then lets go, and looks at her.

Leon: One last thing, here's a radio. Take it. That way we can keep in touch if anything happens.

Leon smiles at her, she smiles back, Claire wipes away her tears…


	35. CB: Chapter 9

Scene 9:

INT. STARS OFFICE – NIGHT

Before exiting the room, you receive a fax, its about Chief Irons Corruption, then you hear -

Girls Voice: Eeeek, Help me, somebody, help me!

Leon: It's ok now, don't worry its ok

Girls Voice: Nooooo!

Claire exits the STARS OFFICE

INT. STARS HALLWAY – NIGHT

Leon: Wait! No! I'm ok, you can trust me!

Claire walks around the corner, she sees Leon with his hand outstretched towards an opened vent.

Claire: What's going on here?

Leon: Its a girl, I saved her life, but she got scared, she went through that duct.

Claire: Why didn't you go through the next room?

Leon Points to the Spade insignia on the lock.

Claire Smiles.

Claire: That's why I have _this_

She waves the key in Leon's face. He rolls his eyes. Claire unlocks the door and Steps through, Leon follows. A group of Zombies are feeding of a corpse, they rise to feed of fresh meat. Leon disposes of them, and Sherry appears on the far side through the vent shaft. She coughs.

Claire: Come here sweetie.

Sherry: No!

Sherry runs off to the far end of the hall, there is a boarded up door with a hole at the bottom. Claire gives chase, yet again, its too late Sherry has disappeared.

Claire goes toward the hole in the boarded up door. She crouches down, and puts her hand out, like someone trying to coax out a frightened animal.

Claire: Come Back Sweetie, Its Ok!

There is no response from the hole

Leon: Looks like you didn't do to well either!

Claire: She's just frightened that's all, look I'll try and find her, ok, you look for more Survivors.

Leon: Got it.

Claire runs off...


	36. CB: Chapter 10

Scene 10:

INT. HELLICOPTER HALLWAY – NIGHT

There is a scream coming from the room behind the wrecked helicopter.


	37. CB: Chapter 11

Scene 11.

INT. ART ROOM – NIGHT

Claire inserts the blue jewel into the JEWEL OF FORTUNE into the head of the statue, someone has taken something from its chest, a stone however drops from the statues breast plate on the left hand side. She picks it up. Just then a licker drops through the window…


	38. CB: Chapter 12

Scene 12:

CHIEF IRON'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Claire walks slowly through Chief Iron's office, only to se a woman in a white dress, cut in half, her intestines have spilt over the desk, you can't see her face, as she is facing away from you. You approach further. The chair behind swings around, its chief Irons. He has a blood stained shirt. H crosses his legs cross, and he sits back and puts his hands together.

Chief Irons: Why hello there? Aren't you a prize specimen!

Claire Looks confused? She raises her eyebrow.

Claire: and just who might you be?

Chief Irons: You don't know who I am? Ha Ha I'm the Head of this town!

Claire: What happened here?

Chief Irons: I'm afraid this is, I mean was the Mayor's daughter

He strokes her hair

Chief Irons: I'm afraid I couldn't save her, no what's a pretty little specimen like you doing here?

Chief Irons narrows his eyes, he grins, a foul and sickly grin, he leans his elbows on the table, and rests his double chin on his hands.

Claire: I'm Claire, you freak, I know what your up to, you bastard!

Chief Irons doesn't budge his grin gets more and more sickly, and his eyes stay fixed on you.

Claire: Answer Me!

Chief Irons: I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about, but I do know that your going to die, die dieeeeee!

Chief Irons presses a button on a remote control, his chair pulls back towards the wall behind him, and the wall turns around with the chair. The wall then swings around, it swings back: Leaving the chair empty. Clare runs over to the wall and pushes the section of wall: Nothing. She looks to her left and notices a button, she presses it. The picture to her right slides backwards, a book falls out of the cavity in the wall. It's the CHIEF'S DIARY. Inside the cavity is a stone picture, with bits missing, it looks like the stone(s) she has found go where the missing pieces are. The plaque reads: "When the animals complete their sacred gathering, all shall be revealed."


	39. CB: Chapter 13

Scene 13:

INT. CHIEF'S ART ROOM – NIGHT

Claire switches on the light in the darkened room, suddenly the girl runs past Claire, however Claire is too quick, and grabs her wrist. The girl has other ideas, she squirms and hits Claire.

Sherry: LET GO! LET GO!

Claire grabs both her wrists and gets town to the girl's level.

Claire: Calm down Sweetie, I'm ok, I'm not a monster.

The Girl calms down and looks into Claire's eyes.

Sherry: I'm sorry.

Claire: That's ok, look I'm here to help, what's your name?

Sherry: Sherry

Claire: Sherry Huh? My name's Claire. I'm here I came here looking for my Brother. Why you are here, is your daddy a policeman?

Sherry: No, My daddy is a scientist, or a Doctor, I'm not sure, some people call him doctor Birkin, I'm not quite sure.

Claire: A scientist or a Doctor huh? Well where is he?

Sherry: I, I don't know! He and my mommy told me to stay at home, where it would be safe. But our dog tried to attack me, so I got on-top of my garage, and I managed to get to the police station, I've been trying to find a good place to hide, BUT I heard my daddy call my name, he sounds hurt, the monster I saw must be after him! I can't find him anywhere!

Tears roll down Sherry's cheeks. Clair puts her hands on her shoulder.

Claire: shhh Shhh Hush now, its OK, we'll find your Daddy? Ok? And I'll take care of the monster.

Sherry: Oka-

There is a terrible roar it sounds like "Sheeeeerryyyyyyy." Sherry's eyes light up with happiness.

Sherry: DADDY!

Sherry runs away and out the room, Claire gets up off her feet, too late the door shuts. You hear Sherry scream, you go through the door and…


	40. CB: Chapter 14

Scene 14:

SEWER NEAR AUTOPSEY ROOM – NIGHT

Claire opens the door from the SEWER STORAGE ROOM. Outside is Sherry. Claire looks at Sherry. Sherry looks back, at her, Sherry knows she has done wrong, she looks down at the ground and kicks around the watery floor.

Sherry: I'm sorry I ran off Claire, I didn't mean to, its that just I heard my Daddy, and I –

Claire feels sorry for Sherry, instead of telling her off, she goes up to Sherry.

Claire: I know Sherry, Just don't run off again, if we're going to find your Daddy, we need to find him together. OK?

Sherry: OK

Claire moves toward the wire mesh fence, the hole at the top is too small for Sherry to fit through.

Claire: Damn

Sherry: What Claire?

Claire: Don't worry Sweetie, its just that I was hoping I could get through here, there doesn't seem like there is a way through.

Sherry: Yes there is! Look, there is a hole in the fence; It looks like I can fit through there.

Claire: No Sherry, I don't want to lose you agin!

Sherry: Don't worry Claire, It will only be a minute, I'll see if I can find another way through!

Claire thinks about it, she doesn't look happy about the concept. She reluctantly says

Claire: Well I suppose, only if it's for a minute, though.

Sherry looks at Claire; she genuinely thinks she can find another way within a minute. Claire gets up by the fence. She kneels down, Sherry gets on her shoulders, and Claire boosts her up to the hole in the fence. Sherry backs her way through the hole and Drops Down…

INT. SEWAGE TREATMENT – NIGHT

A little later Sherry returns with the goods. Claire goes up to the mesh, her nose pokes through, Sherry goes up to the mesh, and Claire puts her fore and index finger through the holes to hold sherry's hand.

Claire: Hey sweetie, did you find another way around?

Sherry: No, and it I can't find another way round to you!

Sherry's eyes fill with tears.

Sherry: But Claire I found something for you!

Sherry passes the goods to Claire.

Claire: I promised I'd stay with you!

Sherry: Its ok Claire, I shouldn't run off in the first place, it isn't your –

Suddenly a terrifying yell can be heard in the distance, then "Sheeeerrrryyyyy" Claire looks toward the unfinished sewage pipe.

Sherry: Oh no, it's the monster, and it's going to get my dad! I have to help him!

Sherry runs down into the pipe. Claire gets to her feet, and shakes the fence violently.

Claire: SHERRY NO!

Too late, she's gone…


	41. CB: Chapter 15

Scene 15:

BRION IRONS' OFFICE- NIGHT

After fitting the last stone into place, the wall starts to open up, the door behind you opens, its Sherry.

Sherry: Claire!

Claire: Sherry!

Claire gets onto her knees and opens her arms. Sherry runs towards Claire. Claire hugs Sherry. Tears stream down her face. Claire takes Sherry by the hand and walks into the next chamber.

Claire: Now Sherry, I'm going to check the place out, you stay here OK?

Sherry: You promised you wouldn't leave!

Claire: Look Sherry, it will only be for a minute, and that elevator over there will take me Straight back up, I promise.

Sherry: Ok Claire.

INT. BASEMENT – NIGHT

Once out of the elevator, her radio crackles.

Leon: Claire do you read me?

Claire: Loud and Clear Leon

Leon I'm heading towards the sewerage treatment facility, you should head there too.

Claire: I'll be on my way Leon, I just have something to take care of…

Leon: Ok, but get there As Soon as Possible

Claire: OK Leon

Leon: Leon Out

Claire moves toward the door of the basement. She nervously opens it up. Just then a gun is pointed directly at her head. Claire's eyes shift to her right, its Brian Irons.

Chief Irons: So you've made it this far, impressive

He gives an evil grin.

Chief Irons: It's a shame, you won't be going any further.

Claire: Oh yeah?

Claire ducks, and grabs the Chief's arm, he fires, and the bullet misses and hits the corner of the room. Claire side kicks the Chief in the Balls. He doubles up in pain and falls backwards. Claire tries to run, but Irons aims his gun again, he gets up. He starts backing into the corner.

Chief Irons: Not so fast, hmm I like a woman who fights back, it shows their real fear.

He raises his eyebrows.

Claire: Who's the one backing into the corner now?

Chief Irons: Your from Umbrella aren't you? You're here to assassinate me like they did Birkin?

He narrows his eyes

Claire: Birkin? That's Sherry's Father!

She puts her hands over her mouth, Her eyes are of shock.

Chief Irons: Yes, is that little Brat still alive? Hmm maybe I'll add her to my collection, oh she will be fun to play with, so innocent you know?

He gives a twisted smile.

Claire: You bastard, if you lay one finger on her I'll –

Chief Irons: What, You'll kill me, don't make me laugh

Too late he already laughs.

Claire: You sick freak!

Brian Irons laughs more, and more.

Chief Irons: So lets get down to business, you stop your little assignation attempt, and I'll spare your life.

Claire: What are you talking about?

Chief Irons: You very well know! The G-Virus, the reason why MY town is in ruins

Claire: G-Virus? That's what Chris mentioned!

Chief Irons: Ah Chris, that little trouble maker, you don't know him do you?

Claire: He happens to be my brother!

Chief Irons: Ah so, meddling in other people's affairs does run in the family?

Claire: Shut up!

She gets her gun out, and points it at Irons.

Claire: Tell me more about the G-Virus!

Chief Irons, oh very well If you must know, since your going to die anyway, it's the next generation in Bio-Weaponry, far superior to the blasted T-Virus that ruined my beautiful town! Its capable of bringing dead cells back to life, constantly regenerating they are, and once more each G-Virus subject is capable of reproduction. It brought me wealth, but now Umbrella has betrayed me, and my town, and now everyone is going to die with me!

Just then a massive claw comes out of the man hole next to him, the claw digs into his belly and his chest, guts and blood go everywhere, he is quickly dragged down into the depths, you can hear the gut wrenching cries of terror as the Chief is eaten alive by the monster. Claire puts her hand over her mouth.

Claire: Oh god, what the hell was that?

She gets closer and looks down, most of Brian Irons has gone, a bloodied spinal chord and his head is all that remains, his face is that of unimaginable pain and terror, what remains is dragged off screen.

Claire: Whatever that is it's in our way, I have to face it.

Claire takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and jumps down. When she lands, she sees a monster with a mans face attached to its body, no its trapped inside the monster's Body. The monster gets closer. Claire fires at it, it picks up a steel pipe and swings it at her, Claire dodges its blow, the fight is on…

Claire defeats the monster, as it gives up and jumps off the edge of the walkway into the darkness. Claire slowly makes her way back to Sherry. When Sherry sees Claire her eyes brighten, and she runs towards Claire with open arms.

Sherry: Claire!

She wraps her arms around Claire's legs, and they go down the elevator together.


	42. CB: Chapter 16

Scene 16:

INT. SEWERS – NIGHT

Sherry and Claire are moving through the Sewers when suddenly sherry gets sucked through an underwater vent.


	43. CB: Chapter 17

Scene 17:

INT. SEWAGE WORKS - DAWN

Claire walks down the walkway, when suddenly a hand pops out of the Water. Claire aims her gun at the water. Then ANNETE BIRKIN'S head pops up, she looks like she has just seen a ghost. Claire moves her hand up to her lips.

Claire: Oh My God, are you Okay?

Annette climbs out onto the steel grating of the walkway. She seems very fragile and very scared.

Annette: get, Get Away from Me! Your after my husband's Legacy! I wont let you take it away?

Claire: Calm down, I'm Claire Redfield, who are you, you look shaken up?

Annette: Stay away from me!

Claire: Look I'm here to help, I'm trying to get out of this place, I'm looking for a girl called Sherry

Annette's eyes widen, she looks extremely shocked. Almost as if she had seen the devil itself.

Annette: Sherry? She's here?

Annette coughs up some sewage water.

Claire: Yeah, she's came looking for her father, unfortunately she's been running away from him.

Annette: Oh God, this shouldn't of happened she shakes her head, it shouldn't of happened this way! I told her to stay at home where it was safe.

Annette starts sobbing.

Claire: Wait, you're her mother? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT?

Annette: You wouldn't understand

Claire: What part of mother don't you understand?

Suddenly there is a terrifying Yell followed by "Sheerrrrryyyyyyy"

Annette looks over towards the door.

Annette: Oh no! its him, once he finds sherry he'll –

Claire: Hold on He'll do what?

Cut to:

INT. TRASH HEAP ROOM – NIGHT

You see the side of Birkin he moves toward Sherry on the Pile of Trash. The screen goes blank as you hear Sherry get implanted with the embryo

VOICE OVER (While the above scene takes place)

Annette: G-Virus mutations have the power to implant embryo's into living things, the perfect candidate, with-out any risk of rejection is someone of similar DNA. He's looking for Sherry!

Cut back to

INT. SEWAGE WORKS - NIGHT

Annette lets out a yelp of pain

Annette: You have to help her!

Claire: Wait!

Annette falls unconscious.


	44. CB: Chapter 18

Scene 18:

INT. TRASH HEAP ROOM – DAWN

Claire Steps into the sewage, she sees a human body on-top of the trash Pile. Its Sherry she is sprawled spread eagle on the pile, she looks unconscious. Claire moves closer with extra caution.

Claire: Hey Sherry, are you okay?

She looks at sherry, she has a bloodied mouth. Claire lifts her off the trash pile and carries her onto the concrete ledge. She holds sherry in her arms. Claire starts to cry. Slowly Sherry opens her eyes.

Sherry: Mommy? Is that you?

Claire's face lights up she, strokes Sherry's hair.

Claire: I'm sorry Sherry, it's not your Mommy. It's me Claire sweetie.

Sherry: Claire!

Claire and Sherry hug

Sherry: I missed you, I was so scared.

Claire: Its alright now sweetie, I'm here now, I missed you too. Now lets get you cleaned up.

Sherry: Owwwww my chest hurts.

Her radio crackles. BUT she is too concerned with Sherry.

Leon: Claire, Do you read me?

Claire (to Sherry): Don't worry, It'll be fine

Claire strokes her fore head, and wipes the blood off her mouth.

Leon: Claire, Answer Me!

Claire finally picks up her radio.

Claire: This is Claire

Leon: Good I've managed to find a ride out of here, there is a Cable Cart that leads to a Factory, and there is a tram on the turntable, in the factory, it should lead down to the Umbrella Labs, where from what I've read, there should be a train out of here, I just have to find a way to access it, try and make it to the Cable Cart OK?

Claire: Ok Leon, Over and Out


	45. CB: Chapter 19

Scene 19:

INT.TRAM – DAWN

Claire and Sherry are making their way down to Umbrella's secret lab. Sherry is lying down and Claire is nursing her.

Sherry: Owwwwww, my chest hurts so much!

Claire: Hush now, rest, it will be OK.

Suddenly there is a thump, Claire looks around.

Claire: Huh what was that?

Suddenly the Lift stalls, the emergency light glows red. Claire gets ready to check out what the hell is going on.

Claire timidly opens the door, and looks around, she cocks her gun. She creeps down the stairs, and edges closer and closer towards the other side of the Tram. Nothing so far. She pokes her head around the corner; nothing, Suddenly BIRKIN STAGE 2 jumps down behind her and takes a swipe at Claire. She ducks and covers her head. The monster's claws stick hard in the steel. While it's trying to get its claw out, Claire fires some rounds into the monster. Birkin manages to rip his claw out of the cold steel and receives some hot lead. It roars and starts to transform into BIRKIN: FORM 3. The battle is on.

After a long tense battle, BIRKIN finally gives up. He jumps off, onto the side of the tunnel. Claire stares into its glowing eyes. She runs back inside…SUDDENLY the lift starts to plummet down the shaft. Faster and faster it goes down into the depths. Claire goes to the cab, the monitor shows that there is an error with the control system and the breaks.

Claire: Oh God

Suddenly the Breaks re-activate, and it stops when it reaches a safe place to stop. Claire goes up to Sherry and Puts her coat over Sherry.

Claire: Here Sherry, wear this it will give you good luck.

Sherry: Really?

Claire gives a smile.

Claire: Yes really. Now you stay here ok, I'll be back to pick you up later, rest easy now.

Sherry: Ok Claire.

Claire steps out of the Tram; it's a strange place with Neon Lights. She makes her way around to a vent, she crawls through it, suddenly the tram Activates and movies up.

Claire: Shit.


	46. CB: Chapter 20

Scene 20:

INT.MONITOR ROOM – DAWN

As Claire walks around the corner, she is confronted by Annette. Annette has a crazed look in her eye. She raises her gun.

Annette: You, what are you doing here? You're after my husbands Legacy! You bitch, you're working for Umbrella!

Claire: Look, the only reason I'm here is because Sherry is in desperate need of treatment for the G-Virus parasite.

Annette: What? Sherry is here, she's been infected? Oh God No!

Annette covers her mouth in shock.

Claire: That's right, and you couldn't give a shit could you?

Annette: No, that's not true. When Sherry was born,

The scene flashes back to a medical bay

INT. UMBRELLA MEDICAL BAY - EVENING

A younger Annette lays in a bed of the Umbrella Corp staff medical bay; she is holding a baby in her arms, she looks up at William, he is over-joyed with the new arrival.

Annette: William and I couldn't have been more excited.

The scene goes to the Park.

EXT. PARK – DAY

Annette pushing the 8 year old Sherry on a Swing. William is in front of Sherry he is laughing, he has his arms outstretched; they are in casual clothing.

Annette: Even when she was older we still to her out to the park and pushed her on the Swings.

The scene goes to a 10 year old Sherry

INT. BRIKIN RESIDENCE - SUNSET

Sherry is looking outside the Window, she is looking very bored, Sherry s leaning on the back of the couch, the dig is beside her, it licks her face affectionately, she doesn't respond, she is waiting for her Parents to get home.

Annette: but as the years past, William and I grew obsessed with the G-Virus, perfecting it, trying to stabilise the genetic structure, we shouldn't have got so caught up in things.

The scene fades back to the Lab where Annette and Claire are talking.

INT. MONITOR ROOM - DAWN

Annette: We tried to convince ourselves that we were doing it for Sherry's future, but we shouldn't have been so selfish.

Annette lowers her head.

Claire: Look there is still time to sort this out

Annette: No, My husband is dad, and for the last 2 and a half years I've hardly known my daughter. All I have to do is protect what is left of my Husband's Legacy; I've got a rat to smoke out. You, you seem a suitable mother for Sherry, please, look after her?

Claire: I-

Suddenly a buzzer sounds on one of the monitors a "Movement Detected" light flashes. Claire Looks up and then so does Annette. It's Sherry and MR X closing in on her.

Annette: Oh my!

Claire: Sherry!

Annette: You have to save her!

Claire: Why is he after her, she's just a small girl!

Annette: He must be after the G-Virus.

Claire: What, Sherry has the G-Virus?

Annette: Yes

She lowers her head again

Annette: She does, its hidden inside her pendant.

Claire: You stupid, ignorant bit-

Annette: You have to save my Sherry!

Claire: Where are you going?

Annette: I'll go this way, you go the other, please save my Sherry?

Claire: Okay, lets go

Claire moves off to save Sherry from MR X.


	47. CB: Chapter 21

Scene 21:

INT.POWER ROOM - DAWN

Claire gets to the scene. Sherry is running away from Mr X, due to her small frame and agility; she is able to escape his deadly blows. Claire watches in horror.

Claire: Sherry!

Sherry: Claire! Help me, its after me!

Claire: Hold on sweetie, throw me your pendant!

Sherry: Why?

Claire: It's after your pendant throw it here!

Sherry takes off her Pendant, and throws it to Claire, Claire catches it. MR X looks toward Claire, and starts moving her way. Claire looks at the molten steel vat to her right. She narrows her eyes.

Claire: Hey! You! Yeah I'm talking to you! You big dumb freak!

Mr X makes a charge for Claire, she back-flips out the way, and Mr X smashes the main power core.

Claire: You want this? Well come and get it!

Claire throws the pendant over the edge. MR X makes a dive for the pendant; he crashes through the railings, both the pendant and MR X fall into the molten vat.

Claire: Sherry!

Sherry: Claire!

Sherry: I'm sorry I didn't stay put, but the tram went back up, and I though I head my Mommy, but I couldn't find her!

Knowing that Annette will not be joining her in her escape, Claire tries to think what to say to her.

Claire (thoughts): What can I tell her? I can't tell her that her mother has abandoned her.

Claire: Sherry, I don't think your Mommy is going to make it.

Sherry: You've seen my Mommy?

Claire: Sherry your Mommy was very Ill, and when I left her she was in a very bad way.

Sherry looks down at the floor

Sherry: She's dead, isn't she?

Claire: Yes Sherry, she is.

Claire hugs Sherry and comforts her. They are interrupted by the ground shaking. It's the power core, the monitor beside the core reads: "Malfunction, Malfunction, the self Destruct Sequence will be activated. In 10…9…8…7" Claire carries Sherry out of the place.


	48. CB: Chapter 22

Scene 22:

INT. OUTSIDE POWER ROOM – DAWN

Claire steps outside the power room.

Computer Voice: The self destruct sequence has been activated!

Repeat, the self destruct sequence has been activated! This sequence may not be aborted! All employees proceed to the emergency car at the bottom platform!

INT. POWER ROOM BOTTOM FLOOR – DAWN

A huge claw comes out of the molten steel. It grabs onto the edge.


	49. CB: Chapter 23

Scene 23:

INT. EMEGGENCY TRAIN - SUNRISE

Claire carries Sherry onto the train; she injects the G-Parasite serum into Sherry. Sherry flinches.

Sherry: Will this make my chest pain go away?

Claire: I hope so sweetie, I hope so.

Claire moves into the Driver's Compartment, there doesn't seem to be any power to the Train.

Claire: Shit

Then Claire notices the Emergency procedures in-case of power outage.

Claire gets out her radio, and contacts Leon.

Leon: Yeah?

Claire: Its me Claire, we made it to the emergency train, there's just a few loose ends to tie up, try and make it soon, I should be finished here and ready to go!

Leon: Ok, I'm on my way Over and Out.


	50. CB: Chapter 24

Scene 24:

INT. POWER JUNCTION – SUNRISE

After inserting the power coils. The lights flicker on.

Suddenly the computer Voice Starts up

Computer Voice: 5 minutes until detonation, this procedure cannot be deactivated.

Suddenly the ground shakes, and a MUTATED MR X bursts through from underneath the ground. He lands. Claire can't help but gape at the creature. Its time for the final Battle…

After a lengthy battle. Claire gets some distance between her and the creature.

Claire: WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!

Suddenly a female voice behind her, says:

Ada: Here catch

Claire turns around, it the shadowy figure of a woman (Ada). She throws a ROCKET LAUNCHER to the ground. Claire sprints toward the rocket launcher. She picks it up and…

Claire: You loose, Big Guy

Claire fires the rocket; it hits the monster right in the chest. The creature blows up into a thousand pieces.


	51. CB: Chapter 25

Scene 25:

INT.EMERGENCY TRAIN - SUNRISE/DAY

Claire pushes the leaver in the Drivers compartment, the lights in front light up one by one, When it reaches the end, the train will activate, Sherry is sleeping. Claire walks to the next carriage. She looks out the window head on her hand with her elbows leant against the open window. She looks sad.

Claire: C'mon Leon Hurry…

Computer Voice 1 minute until detonation

Suddenly the lights at the end finish their sequence and the train starts to go. Claire spots Leon. She opens the door next to her.

Claire: Leon! Hurry up! C'mon Leon, you can make it!

Claire looks to her left and ducks it s split second before here head is wiped clean off her neck by a concrete wall.

Claire moves into the compartment where Sherry is, Sherry gets up.

Sherry: Claire! Did Leon make it?

Claire: I don't think so

Claire sits down and puts her hand in her head, it looks like she could cry at any moment, Sherry is huddles up in the Corner. Just then the door opens, and Leon staggers through. He doubles over to catch his breath.

Sherry: Leon!

Looks like Sherry is glad to see him, she however manages to tackle him to the ground. He puts his arms around her.

Leon: Hey kid give me a minute, I'm recovering from the worst day on the force!

He laughs at his lame joke. Claire raises her head, and is over-joyed. Leon has just about got Sherry off him, when Claire joins in the tackle hug too, he is again pinned down to the ground.

Leon: I guessed you missed me!

Everyone gets up, Leon dusts himself off when suddenly the train shudders and Sherry and Claire shriek.

Leon: Stay down!

Claire: Are you okay Sweetie?

Sherry: Yes, I'm fine, thanks Claire.

Leon: It's finally over.

Claire turns around, and Looks at Leon directly into his eyes.

Claire: No. I have to find my brother.

Leon: You're right. This is just the beginning.

Leon half staggers half walks to the driver's compartment, he opens the door and looks out to the subway tracks in front of him.

Leon: Goodbye, Ada.

Leon closes his eyes


	52. CB: Chapter 26

Scene 26:

INT. TRAIN – SUNRISE/DAY

Leon's peace is interrupted by a Violent shaking of the train.

Claire and Sherry are thrown around again. Leon walks into the compartment where Sherry and Claire are, they are on the ground. Claire, Sherry, you OK?

Claire: yeah Leon

Sherry: YEAH LEON!

Computer Voice: Biohazard outbreak on-board detected, this train will self-destruct in 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Have a Nice Day!

Leon: Shit

Claire: Don't worry Leon, you look after Sherry, I'll go and check it out.


	53. CB: Chapter 27

Scene 27:

INT. TRAIN –SUNRISE/DAY

As Claire heads towards the end of the last compartment, the roof is torn apart by BRIKIN STAGE 4. It jumps down into the compartment, it roars. Claire shoots at it. It starts to shake and quiver, and mutates into a giant Blob with thousands of teeth. Claire runs to the door, but its jammed. She must face it, alone…


	54. CB: Chapter 28

Scene 28:

INT. TRAIN – SUNRISE/DAY

The door's locks suddenly un-jams and Claire gets to the middle compartment. She looks back, a giant fireball is catching up with the train, but it seems a fair distance away.

Computer voice: 1 minute until detonation.

Claire Runs toward the carriage, it's locked.

Claire: Leon!

Leon runs toward Claire and puts his face towards the Door.

Leon: Claire

Claire: Open the door!

Leon: I can't! It's stuck!

Suddenly BIRKIN STAGE 5 wakes up. It starts to mutate an enormous rate. It out-grows the compartment, tentacles burst out of the glass. And the door flies off its hinges. A mass of teeth greets Claire. Leon looks in horror as it gets closer to Claire. Claire sinks to the bottom of the door.

Leon: CLAIRE!

Leon thinks Claire has been killed. He rushes toward the Driver's compartment: It's locked.

Leon: Damn

Sherry: What's up Leon?

Leon: I need to shut down this train.

Sherry: Hold On Leon I can do that!

Sherry crawls through a small repair service vent in the train.

Leon: Sherry! NO! Wait!

BUT Leon has more to worry about. The back of the compartment is bitten off by the monster.

Leon: Shit

Sherry, arrives in the Driver's Compartment.

Sherry: What shall I do Leon?

Leon turns around, bangs on the window.

Leon: Press the red button!

He points franticly, The monster is getting closer. Unfortunately Sherry can't hear due to the noise.

Sherry: I can't hear you Leon!

Suddenly CLAIRE appears at an open Hatch of the Driver's compartment, her face is grubby, and her clothes are torn, but she is more or less OK.

Claire: Press the Red button Sherry!

Sherry presses the Red Button. The train starts to brake. Claire hooks her legs around, a rung attached to the open hatch. She lowers herself down and grabs Sherry. She pulls sherry up. The force of the train braking flings Sherry and Claire forward. They both land flat on the tracks.

INT. TUNNEL – SUNRISE/DAY

The train stops just in-front of them. The Birkin monster chews through the compartment and starts on the driver's compartment. Claire and Sherry manage to get up off the ground. They are cut up, but OK.

Computer Voice 10…9…

Sherry: Where's Leon?

Suddenly Leon comes from out of the shadows, he is clutching his side. He runs toward Claire and Sherry.

Leon: LETS GO!

All three run towards the end of the tunnel. Cut to Birkin's Eye

Computer Voice: 3…2…1…Thank you for using the Emergency Train, Good Bye

Birkin's eye narrows and the Train Explodes. Leon, Claire Jump forward, Claire holds Sherry's hand, so she flies forward as well. Flame follows behind them, and the explosion narrowly misses them. Then a second explosive wave forces it way through: Destroying the Tunnel, and narrowly missing our heroes.

EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF RACCOON CITY –SUNRISE/DAY

Leon gets up, he dusts himself off. A little later, Claire and Sherry gets up, Sherry is bruised and cut.

Claire: Are you Ok Sherry?

Sherry: I'm ok Claire. Are you OK Leon?

Leon smiles at Claire

Leon: I'll be fine. Well Claire, I guess it's over?

Claire: No Leon, as I said, I have to find my brother.

ROLL CREDITS


	55. ADA A: Chapter 1

ADA A

Scene 1:

EXT. RACCOON CITY –NIGHT

An unmarked helicopter flies low over Raccoon City, almost flying into the camera. Cut to

INT. HELICOPTER – NIGHT

Ada Wong is sitting down on the seat. Her legs are crossed. Her eyes are closed, she is thinking of happier times, suddenly sh hears a crackling in her ear. She raises her hand towards her temple, her index finger touches her inner ear, where a small earpiece is. A very familiar voice is on the other end.

VOICE: Ah, Agent Wong, I'm so glad you've decided to become the first member of my Hive Capture Force.

Ada: It's a pleasure working for you

VOICE: Indeed it should be

Ada: Yeah a Legend like you, who wouldn't be?

Ada's voice has a slight tint of sarcasm.

VOICE: Are you ready? My clients are eager to get there hands on this sample, can you do it?

Ada: You know I am, remember you contacted me

VOICE: Don't get cocky, remember who's in charge?

Ada: Yes Sir, commencing operation Omega.

Ada reaches beside her; she touches the cold hard steel of the seat, and picks up some large protective glasses, the glasses are secured onto her face. Ada gets up and proceeds towards the door, to her left are three parachutes, Ada grabs one, and fits it on. To her right are three oxygen supplies; she fits one on, her breathing is heavy, and the oxygen mask emphasises that.

Her arm extends towards a green button. She presses it. Suddenly the great steel door opens up. Wind howls through Ada's hair, the moon is large, and the stars twinkle brightly from up here, she leans over to take a look at the bird's eye view of Raccoon City. It looks quite beautiful from up here. Ada jumps and she starts to plummet.

EXT. RACCOON CITY – NIGHT

Faster and Faster Ada falls, until maximum velocity is reached. She drops a little further, and opens her chute. Ada glides elegantly down to her fate. Fade to Black…The sound of the parachute being untangled and Ada taking off her protective wear, such as oxygen supply can be heard…

EXT. ROAD RACCOON CITY – NIGHT

After landing and removing her gear. She looks around. Suddenly she spots something, its moving fast. She takes out her gun, and aims it at the darkness. Another sound is heard. Ada spins around: Nothing.

Slowly Ada moves along. Then there is a growling. Ada spins around; two red eyes are watching her. A Cerberus walks slowly out of the shadows. Ada's mouth opens in shock. It's skin is hanging off, its ribs are exposed, it is a truly disgusting site. Ada aims her gun; the dog starts to run toward Ada.

Ada: Down Boy!

Ada fires the bullet flies right into the roof of the mouth of the canine. The Cerberus flips back with a yelp. Ada gives a grin, and turns back. Suddenly there are many growls. Ada's face changes, she spins around to see 10 of the creatures. Ada bolts down the road, the dogs give chase.

Ada dodges rubble; jumping over trash cans, the dogs are hot on her tail. Their mouths salivating at the site of fresh meat. Then machine gun fire can be heard. It's a lone policeman. The dogs are stopped dead in their tracks. Ada stops, she looks around: Nobody. Then out of the shadows comes a lone RPD SWAT policeman.

Policeman: Hey thee little lady, looks like you could of needed a hand.

Ada: Yes, thank you. My names Ada, Ada Wong

Policeman: My names Andy, my friends call me Randy

Ada: Well thanks for saving my life. I'm looking for my boyfriend John. I don't suppose you know him?

Randy: Sorry I don't, never heard of him.

Ada points to the SWAT truck.

Ada: I don't suppose?

Randy: If your looking for a better weapon, then you've come to the wrong place, all my comrades were killed, because they ran out of ammo. If you want to get a decent weapon, may I suggest the RPD? Although, if you don't mind me saying so, it's pretty dangerous, especially for a Woman like yourself.

Ada: Don't worry I can handle myself.

Ada gives a smile. SUDDENLY the ground shakes, cracks appear in the road. Then the road breaks, a GRAVEDIGGER (like the one from RE3) breaks out of the ground. It shoots up in the air, it bends toward Ada, its jaws agape, its breath stinking of rotten flesh and earth. Randy takes aim, and fires. The worm turns toward Randy. Randy runs toward the truck. Randy fire some more. The worm gives up, and returns to its hole. Ada and randy are separated.

Ada: Randy!

Randy: Don't worry Ada! Look there's a motorbike, if you can hotwire it, you can make the jump. Ada starts to hotwire the bike. Randy gets in the Truck. He turns the key and the engine stars up. Ada manages to get the bike to start. She gets on, and starts to get ready to jump the Gap. Randy leans out the Window.

Randy: I'LL SEE YOU AT THE RPD! FOLOW ME!

Ada Nods. Suddenly the ground behind Ada shakes violently, it's the Gravedigger: Pieces of road go everywhere, the track of the Gravedigger can be seen my a line of debris. Ada revs up the bike and Jumps the gap…

PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS WHEN YOU TAKE OVER, REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THAT THE CAMERA CAN BECOME FIXED OR COMPLETELY 3D? WELL THIS IS ONE OF THOSE MOMENTS: YOU CONTROL ADA'S BIKE WHILE TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH RANDY THROUGH THE STREETS AND SIDE STEETS OF RACCOON CITY.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE RPD – NIGHT

Randy makes it through the parking lot at the RPD. However he skids and crashes outside the Holding Cells blocking the doorway! His skull caves in, blood goes all over the windshield. The Buzzer to close the grating was in his hand ready to stop any nasty creatures from further entering the RPD. Unfortunately his thump is now permanently on the "close" function.

Ada is nearly there. She turns the corner to see the grating is closing. She speeds up and just manages to slide underneath. She falls off the bike, the bike slides across the parking lot. Ada tumbles, and then comes to a stop. She doesn't move for a while, then she groans, and manages to push herself up, she groans in agony. When she is on her feet she dusts herself off. Touching her nose, she notices its bleeding.

Ada: Argh, my nose.

She wipes off the blood and makes her way to the van. Randy is inside: Dead.

Ada: Just when I was starting to like you Randy, too bad.


End file.
